Dimiteme
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: El es frió como el hielo que ella controla. Ella es cálida como el fuego que lo envuelve. Ella esta hecha para e l y e l es su único propósito. ¿Que pasa cuando la persona diseñada para destruirte comienza a despertar sentimientos en ti? ¿Lo aceptara o la dejara ir?
1. Chapter 1

**Dimiteme**

K´ reposaba tranquilamente en una de las bancas del parque central, llevando sus inconfundibles gafas rojas y manteniendo una expresión estoica era difícil descubrir si se hallaba dormido o no.

Abrió los ojos suavemente, las gafas se le habían descolocado parcialmente por lo que al levantar los parpados la luz del sol le dio directamente al alzar la cabeza. Un tarareo dulce termino por hacerlo abrir los ojos finalmente, fue ahí que divisó la menuda figura de Kula andando con total equilibrio sobre la barandilla metálica del parque; entonces recordó el por qué estaba ahí. Whip, su hermana, le había pedido amablemente estar al tanto de Kula mientras ella y Maxima seguían la pista de unos supuestos rumores que llegaron a Diana y Foxy sobre un grupo de ex agentes del NESTS que los buscaban a él y a su pequeña compañera.

Volvió a acomodarse las gafas, empujándolas sobre el puente de su nariz con el índice de su mano enguantada. La chica de cabellos azules bajó grácilmente de un salto de la baranda y se acercó al joven en la banca.

—Ya está. Podemos irnos ahora. —anunció Kula con una alborozada sonrisa frente al rostro de K´.

—Bien, entonces vámonos.

K´ se reincorporó en automático y empezó a caminar lejos de donde estaba, llevándose las manos a las bolsas. Kula iba a alcanzarlo cuando el tintineo de una campanilla le hizo mirar hacia tras.

—¡Helado!—exclamó ella al descubrir un carrito de helados no tan lejos de donde estaban. — ¿No quieres un helado, K´?

—No. Tú si quieres ve por uno. —respondió sin detenerse.

Los ojos bermellón de la adolescente brillaron inocentes y contentos, K´ sabía perfectamente cuanto le gustaban a Kula las cosas dulces, y cuanto más si estaban frías, así que aunque no la viera podía imaginarse la emoción en ese rostro de muñeca.

—Está bien, no te vayas sin mí. No tardo.

Acto seguido, la chica echó a correr donde se hallaba el heladero. K´ dejó de caminar y se dispuso seguir a Kula con la mirada; era increíble lo diferentes que eran entre sí. Ella dominaba el hielo en todas sus formas, era inofensiva en apariencia, tanto que asemejaba una muñeca de porcelana con esa estatura frágil y pequeña, siempre fría. Mientras que él, con un cuerpo alto y fuerte, lleno de fuego y una severa tez morena era la representación perfecta de lo opuesto a todo lo que era ella. Vaya que los del NESTS se tomaron a pecho el proyecto anti K´, era una ironía que quien había sido creada para matarle ahora fuera su compañera en combate.

Un momento más tarde, Kula ya estaba de vuelta con una paleta de fresa en sus manos, todavía dentro de su envoltura.

—Gracias por esperar— dijo ella a lo que el muchacho respondió con un asentimiento antes de volverle la espalda y retomar su camino. Rápidamente, Kula se allego a su lado y emprendió la tarea de sacarle la envoltura a la paleta.

Cuando por fin consiguió deshacerse de la envoltura plástica, la chica abrió la boca lista para saborear el dulce congelado, pero cambio de parecer en un momento y levantó la paleta en ofrecimiento al muchacho de cabello albo.

— ¿Quieres?

K´ reparó en el objeto que sólo por la pequeña estatura de la muchacha no le picaba las narices y posteriormente la miró a ella. Se veía dulce. K´ odiaba lo dulce, no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con los dulces o cualquier cosa que contuviera azúcar, de haber querido hubiera lanzado de un manotazo el postre en cuestión, pero al tratarse de Kula prefirió simplemente no hacerlo. Por alguna razón ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; la chiquilla podía ser berrinchuda y hasta caprichosa en ocasiones, sin mencionar que era tan terca y aferrada como él, esa posiblemente era su única y completa similitud. No obstante ella era dulce por naturaleza, uno de los grandes errores que el NESTS había cometido era intentar privarla de las emociones, la idea inicial había sido crear al opuesto perfecto para K´ Dash, frio en todos los aspectos, en cambio, Kula desarrolló sus propios sentimientos a tal grado de convertirse en la antítesis que el cartel del NESTS buscaba, pero que no les convenía.

—No me gustan los dulces.— Le recordó volviendo su atención al frente. Kula no insistió y se llevó la paleta a la boca, las fresas naturales y el sabor de la crema se amoldaron perfecto en sus papilas gustativas. ¿Cómo alguien podía odiar algo tan suculento? La muchacha miró al chico con discreción, se veía como siempre. Serio... Con sus eternas gafas rojas ocultando el nimio rastro de su mirada, y las pocas veces que se mostraba parecía no decir nada.

Para Kula, K´ a veces era raro, siempre parecía estar de mal humor o muy encerrado en sí mismo; K´ podía reír, o burlarse. Daba igual, pero nunca le había visto sonreír de forma sincera. Sin dudas, él era extraño, pero eso no importaba, ella lo quería igual.

Recorrieron un largo tramo en silencio, a tal punto que parecía que cada quien iba por su lado, fue entonces que Kula decidió que no iba sola y enganchó su brazo al de K´ como había hecho un par de veces solamente. De inmediato, el moreno enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué siempre te me cuelgas del brazo?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—respondió ella sin más. Cunado K´ volteo a verla, ella le sonreía afectuosa; en ese momento sintió como si un nudo se le estuviera formando en el estómago, de repente... Kula se veía radiante. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando mucho. Kula no tardó en sentir el yugo de la mirada de K´ lo que la insto a mirarle extrañada. ¿Es que acaso le molestaba? No sabía con qué ojos la miraba y eso le incomodaba.— ¿K´?

—Olvídalo, no es importante—dijo al evadirle volviendo el rostro a un lado.

Siguieron andando y ninguno volvió a decir una palabra; Kula ya no estaba segura de sí seguir caminando del brazo de K´ o no, pero estaba segura de no querer soltarlo. Al final se había decidido por soltarle el brazo, pero cada vez que K´ sentía a Kula aflojar su agarre, él doblaba el codo apretando ligeramente, y cada que lo hacía, ella levantaba la vista para verle, sin embargo, la mirada del joven seguía fija en el frente.

La última vez que Kula vio a K´ este le devolvió la mirada, ella la apartó de inmediato, pero en cuanto sus orbes descendieron, una pequeña y vistosa luz verde sobre el pecho del joven llamó su atención lo suficientemente rápido para adivinar de qué se trataba.

— ¡K´!

De un momento a otro, Kula se arrojó sobre el pecho de K´...

El proyectil estaba por alcanzar la espalda de Kula cuando una llamarada consumió la bala por completo, al mismo tiempo, K´ rodeó a Kula con el otro brazo y la apartó del camino.

De la nada, un grupo completo de uniformados los había rodeado en menos de un minuto.

— ¡No se muevan! O abriremos fuego— anunció uno de los soldados apuntando a la frente de K´. El muchacho los evaluó por un momento y luego dijo:

—Ustedes no son del NESTS.

—Tienes razón. Al menos ya no. —Se adelantó un hombre vestido con traje militar y gafas oscuras—Pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos interesados—finalizó chasqueando los dedos.

Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en el rostro de K´ al tiempo que una flama envolvió por completo su guante rojo.

—Novatos...—Dicho esto, el muchacho liberó una ráfaga de fuego que cubrió en su totalidad al escuadrón. El humo aún no se disipaba cuando un helicóptero apareció en el cielo; escupió una pequeña maldición cuando sintió a Kula tirar de su chamarra.

—K´ ¡Mira!—A través de la cortina de humo, el pelotón que anteriormente los había rodeado reapareció convertido en un sólido escuadrón de metal.

—Son robots. —K´ estudio con atención los esqueletos de metal, todavía quedaban algunos con la cubierta derritiéndose sobre su superficie, se percató de que no todos se encontraban encendidos, al parecer el fuego había logrado dañar el sistema de algunos y no sólo eso, durante ese corto tiempo también se percató de que algunos llevaban el sello del NESTS grabado en la frente—Tenemos que irnos de aquí—finalizó y dándose vuelta tomó el brazo de Kula para dar comienzo a su huida.

Corrieron entre los árboles, ocultándose de las luces del helicóptero, en medio de la carrera, K´ sintió la mano de Kula escurrirse fuera de la suya.

— ¡Kula!

La muchacha corrió en sentido contrario hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de los esqueletos metálicos que disparaban contra ellos para ejecutar una de sus técnicas.

— ¡Desaparezcan!—exclamó antes de inclinarse hacia delante hasta que sus manos estuvieran en el suelo y liberar una horda helada que cubrió de estacas congeladas el pavimento, arrasando todo a su paso. Ningún robot quedó ileso. Por desgracia, no pudo cantar victoria tan rápido. Una bala caída del cielo le rozó el hombro y sintió la piel fría arderle en el momento. Se quejó sólo una vez para mirar arriba de su cabeza y advertir el tiroteo que se avecinaba de nueva cuenta.

K´ apretó los dientes así como también apretó con gran fuerza ambos puños.

— ¡Ya me tienen harto!

Y con el brazo envuelto en llamas se avecinó al helicóptero y libero una ola de fuego puro y violento que consumió la aeronave. Acto seguido tomó a la chica en sus manos y se la echó al hombro para después desaparecer del lugar.

Luego que Kula consiguiera bajarse del hombro de K´ los dos corrieron sin parar hasta llegar al departamento que K´ compartía con Whip y Maxima. Una vez dentro, Kula recargó la espalda contra la puerta, K´ apoyó los brazos en la misma, justo por encima de la cabeza de ella, ambos respiraban agitados y se hallaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Kula levantó la vista hacia K´ quien a pesar de estar respirando por la nariz no dejaba de subir y bajar el pecho como si le faltara el aire tanto como a ella. Trato de ver sus ojos, pero en medio de la oscuridad y estando detrás de esas gafas era imposible descifrar la manera en la que él la miraba.

Repentinamente el rostro de K´ fue bajando hasta situarse peligrosamente cerca del de Kula, sintió un impulso dentro de sí que desapareció al momento de ver el hombro lesionado de su compañera.

—Tu hombro está sangrando—dijo recuperando por completo la compostura y corriendo su mano hasta el interruptor de la luz que sustituyó a la apenas emergente luz de la luna.

Kula se cubrió la zona afectada y se separó de la puerta—Fue sólo un roce, no pasó nada.

—Déjame ver—dijo K´ manteniéndola en su lugar; se quitó las gafas para examinar el hombro de la chica—No parece tan grave, sin embargo será mejor limpiarla o podría infectarse, tu cuerpo no tardara en encargarse del resto. —Kula no se imaginó que la primera vez en todo el día que ella vería los ojos oscuros de K´ fuera con él revisando una herida en su hombro, el muchacho no tardó en sentirse observado. —Voy por unas gasas—soltó de tajo evitando la mirada de Kula y yendo al pasillo en el que se situaba el baño.

—Oye, K´...—el moreno se detuvo en el umbral del pasillo—Gracias... por todo.

El muchacho apenas asintió y luego se adentró en el pasillo.

Al poco rato la herida de Kula ya había sido atendida. K´ había demostrado que odia ser tan cuidadoso como lo era su hermana, inclusive se había dispuesto a revisar el refrigerador (es bien sabido que K´ no cocinaría ni en defensa propia), sabían que Maxima y Whip no llegarían esa noche así que tendrían que encargarse de ellos mismos.

Todo fue cuestión de encender y apagar el microondas, la carne se olía bastante bien, al menos para K´, Kula torció la boca en desagrado, eso se veía demasiado caliente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le pusiste?

—Tres minutos.

—Y ¿Te lo vas a comer así?—apuntó ella con desconfianza. K´ enarcó una ceja y tomó asiento con los cubiertos en la mano.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no le tengo fobia a las cosas calientes—puntualizó empezando a cortar la carne en su plato. Kula se mostró digna volviéndole el rostro.

—Yo no les tengo fobia. No me gustan las cosas calientes, no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con el fuego.

En ese momento, K´ dejó de mover su cuchillo, posteriormente una sonrisa ladina se formó en su faz— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto?

—No es lo mismo. —Le refutó.

— ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?—siguió él al cortar el último trozo de carne.

—Porque K´ es diferente—la manera irrefutable con la que lo dijo y la forma con la que volteó a mirarlo, hizo que él se quedara con el tenedor en la boca. Otra vez esa sensación dentro de sí lo removió por dentro—K´ no es fuego, K´ no quema si no quiere hacerlo.

Sin saber por qué, se sintió molesto esa sensación se había ensanchado y no le estaba gustando, de un solo movimiento se puso de pie y llevando sus utensilios al fregadero se encaminó a su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy a dormir. Hay un postre helado para ti en la nevera.

— ¿K´?—Y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Kula se preguntó si lo había ofendido y de ser así ¿Cómo?

Ya pasaba de media noche y K´ seguía sin conciliar el sueño, aun pensaba en las palabras de Kula y en el efecto que habían tenido en él. No lo comprendía, ella no había dicho nada, en realidad, muy en su interior había deseado escuchar un poco más, sobre cómo lo veía ella, sobre cómo se sentía con él, cuando menos se lo esperaba se atrapó haciéndose la pregunta de si sentiría algo por él.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Maxima.

— ¿Cuándo van a volver?—se aventuró en cuanto le contestaron.

— _Es una misión, muchacho, no las compras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas con la chiquilla?_

Como siempre, Maxima se mostraba jovial, pero en esta ocasión el comentario no le causó gracia a K´.

—No lo sé. No estoy acostumbrado esta clase de cosas.

Hubo una larga pausa y Maxima no tardo en interpretarla— _K´... ¿Te encuentras bien?_ —el muchacho apagó el teléfono y lo dejó caer sobre su pecho desnudo.

Al ver que le habían cortado la llamada, Maxima miró preocupado a Whip que estaba sentada sobre en el borde de un muro alto, la chica le sonrió con paciencia y negó a la vez con la cabeza.

—Creo que por fin se está dando cuenta—dijo Maxima refiriéndose a su amigo—Pero conociéndolo, dudo mucho que quiera reconocerlo.

—Lo hará cuando la haya dejado ir. No podemos hacer nada, es muy orgulloso. Dependerá completamente de él.

—Esperemos que no lo haga muy tarde, esa chica le daría un balance a su vidas—sonrió Maxima agarrándose al borde de piedra. Whip le devolvió el gesto y le dijo:

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?—la mujer saltó el muro y fue seguida por su compañero.

—No. Pero piénsalo ¿Qué clase de pareja harían esos dos?

Continuara...

 **N/A:** Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta pareja que la verdad me encanta y puesto a que no he visto muchos me he tomado la libertad de hacer uno, también es el primero que hago de The King Of Fighters, espero sea de su agrado, les invito dejar un review si les ha gustado n.n de verdad me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, un saludo y que tengan excelente (agregue momento del dia)


	2. Chapter 2Oblivion

**Oblivion**

La suave luz diurna acarició la ciudad gradualmente, los cristales del amplio edificio la proyectaron hacia el interior de la habitación asentándola sobre la larga cabellera rubio fresa de Kula que dormía de lo más apacible.

Como si lo estuviere esperando, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse en el pasillo. K´ se había levantado ya.

Libre de pereza se sentó en el borde de la cama y se talló un ojo con el brazo vendado, al darse cuenta de esto procedió a examinarlo y se quitó la cubierta. Como K´ le había dicho, su hombro había sanado por sí solo, ya no quedaba huella del roce. Miró con especial afecto el artilugio entre sus manos, se sentía agradecida de una forma especial.

—K´ fue muy amable conmigo...

Y como si la idea se le hubiera aparecido de súbito por delante, la chica se levantó entusiasmada. Haría algo para K´, una sorpresa, así que con cautela pegó su oído a la puerta; por fuera se escuchaban los pasos de unos pies descalzos que cesaron al final del pasillo. Al parecer, K´ iba a tomar un baño matutino. Kula esperó hasta escuchar que la puerta del baño estuviera cerrada y entonces salió a hurtadillas rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, se plantó frente al refrigerador en busca de algo que pudiera preparar, desafortunadamente todo lo que captaba su atención y desplegaba su imaginación provenía de cosas frías. No había nada que a K´ le gustara, no al menos en la primera repisa, un poco más abajo encontró huevos y algo de carne, salchichas y tocino, cosas que él solía comer y que desde luego requerían prepararse en una estufa. Los ojos cautelosos de Kula se asomaron por la puerta del frigorífico, ahí estaba, grande y de acero inoxidable. Recordaba haber visto a Whip haberla usado antes, pero dado que no le interesaba la comida caliente no se molestó en aprender a usarla; por supuesto no era la gran ciencia. Hasta Maxima sabia usarla.

Volvió al interior del electrodoméstico y sacó un par de huevos junto con un paquete de tocino. Nada mejor que un desayuno típico, ¿No?

Se paró frente a la estufa con desconfianza, de verdad que odiaba el fuego. El sólo pensar que tendría que estar así de cerca de algo tan caliente le provocaba desagrado, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

— _Es para K´—_ se mentalizó—No pasa nada sólo es una pequeña flama—un suspiro profundo, medio paso después y Kula ya se estaba sonriendo, era un gesto para K´ y eso la hacía sentirse emocionada, sólo se trataba de cocinar. No podía ser tan malo.

Mientras tanto, en la ducha, K´ seguía con los ojos cerrados bajo el chorro de agua, apenas había dormido en toda la noche y podía sentir como su cuerpo se lo reclamaba por medio de la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos.

Dejó que el vapor lo envolviera y cuando un extraño humo acompañado por el olor de algo quemado se coló por su nariz, de inmediato corrió la cortina y vio como el humo se metía por arriba de la puerta.

De alguna manera, las cosas se salieron de control para Kula, el sartén estaba en llamas y la chica trataba de controlar el fuego. Fue cuando K´ apareció por el pasillo que la chiquilla dio un respingo y los cabellos se le tornaron azules a causa del sorpresivo...

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El grito que soltó Kula no fue más potente que la ráfaga de hielo que cubrió toda la cocina, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a K´ cubierto con pequeños trozos de hielo desde las botas hasta el cabello, miró las gafas en su pecho que colgaban de su chaqueta, había una fina capa de escarcha sobre ellas, un toque del dedo de K´ y tanto él como su traje quedaron libres del hielo.

— ¿Qué se supone que tratabas de hacer?

—Bueno...yo...

El muchacho se acercó a la estufa y a través de la coraza helada que la rodeaba pudo ver los restos chamuscados de lo que fuera su desayuno.

— ¿Intentabas cocinar? Creí que habías dicho que no te gustaba la comida caliente—comentó él viendo el reflejo de la joven en el hielo antes de posar la mano sobre el mismo y liberar una llamarada que evaporo todo el cristal congelante.

Kula se veía tan decepcionada y avergonzada que provocó que una de las comisuras en los labios de K´ apenas se levantara. Era extrañamente adorable. Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo.

—No te acerques a la cocina si no sabes cocinar. — K´ se puso las gafas, tomó el sartén y tiró los restos carbonizados en la basura sin saber que sus palabras habían hecho sentir mal a la joven. — Si tantas ganas tienes de comer, conozco un lugar—de inmediato el asombro se plasmó en los ojos granate de la adolescente.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto sin ocultar su emoción.

—Yo no pienso cocinar, así que alístate de una vez.

Estando ya fuera, los jóvenes llegaron a un sencillo, pero agradable establecimiento que según la opinión de los lugareños, servía los mejores cortes de carne de la ciudad.

La primera impresión de Kula fue más de confusión que cualquier cosa, de lejos el lugar se veía bonito y acogedor, y en efecto, lo era. La mayoría de las personas que asistían lo hacían en compañía de un amigo o de su pareja, se trataba del tipo de lugar en el que rara la vez se ve a alguien acudir solo. Pero no parecía haber ninguna señal de que pudiera encontrar algo acorde a su temperatura.

Una de las mesas del fondo pareció ser la indicada. K´ se sentó con la misma naturalidad con la que lo habría hecho de haber estado solo mientras que Kula lo hizo todavía buscando con la mirada algún cartel o panfleto que diera señales de algún postre helado.

Sobre la mesa descansaban las fichas del menú, ella tomó el que estaba frente a su lugar y examinó el contenido.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera comer.

No tardó en acercarse a su mesa un joven mesero con libreta en mano, listo para tomar la orden. Kula estaba tan concentrada en el menú que no se enteró en qué momento K´ había ordenado por los dos, tal vez él estaba al tanto de algún postre o algo por el estilo.

Cuando el mesero se retiró, Kula le preguntó a K´ ¿Qué había pedido? A lo que el moreno respondió.

—El número diez. —Cuando la chica localizó el platillo en el menú su expresión se volvió aún más extrañada, era ternera. Repasó el número una vez más, no había ningún error. Y palideció todavía más al darse cuenta del precio. No costaba lo mismo que un balde de helado de vainilla. ¿Qué habría pedido entonces para ella?

Por otra parte, el advertir la ansiedad en la cara de Kula a través de sus ojos ocultos detrás del menú y sus cejas juntas le producían a K´ un tipo de sensación extraña que más que molestia le daba curiosidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el empleado volviera con una bandeja de un solo plato en la mano derecha que situó delante de la chica para luego retirarse. Kula levanto su índice con la intención de objetar, pero el chico ya se había ido.

Para cuando Kula se volvió, K´ estaba con los codos sobre la mesa, el puño de su mano enguantada sostenía su barbilla. La estaba mirando.

—Ah... creo que esto es...

—Come.

— ¿He?

—Come. — Repitió él sin cambiar su postura. Kula bajo´ la mirada al plato, K´ debía estar bromeando, volvió a subirla y se encontró con la misma expresión. No parecía estar bromeando—Si vas a probar algo caliente más vale que sea algo bueno.

—No. De ninguna manera voy a comer eso—declaró con desdén cruzándose de brazos.

Kula volvió a mirar el plato, la carne humeante no le parecía apetecible, no quería comerla. Iba a apartar el plato cuando la mano de K´ atravesó la mesa y deslizó el alimento hacia sí. Él no le dijo nada, estrictamente se limitó a tomar los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar los trozos de ternera.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el camarero volvió a la mesa, esta vez con una charola y un plato diferente.

—Disculpen la tardanza. Señorita—gentilmente, el muchacho puso frente a la chica un tazón blanco y se maravilló al descubrir su contenido.

— ¡Postre!—le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud al joven y añadió—Se ve delicioso. ¿Qué es?

—Parfait de chocolate. No nos piden postres a menudo, por eso no aparece en el menú, si acaso los clientes que vienen a menudo lo conocen. Es cuestión de pedirlo.

Ante esto, Kula no pudo evitar mirar a K´ que escindía la carne sin prestar la menor atención a la chica que lo observaba obsequiándole congratulada una de sus miradas más tiernas y su sonrisa más cálida.

—Muchas gracias—dijo al empleado cuando sus palabras iban más para el hombre callado con quien compartía la mesa.

Nuevamente estaban solos. K´ comía en silencio mientras que Kula picoteaba curiosa el contenido del tazón. Una rodaja de piña en almíbar como base con pequeños cubos de durazno encima rodeando una pieza de helado de vainilla bañada en salsa de chocolate y por si fuera poco, decorado con nuez espolvoreada en la parte superior. Aquel complemento era tan vistoso, tan apetitoso que Kula no sabía si comerlo de inmediato o contemplarlo un minuto más por temor a que se terminara demasiado rápido.

Pasada una hora los platos estaban semivacíos, demasiado tiempo para quienes apenas habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Los primeros cinco minutos, Kula los dedicó a saborear y a hablar de lo delicioso que era su postre, los siguientes diez intento entablar una conversación con su compañero con diferentes comentarios y preguntas. Lo bello del lugar, lo agradable que era comer al aire libre, dejando a un lado que era un restaurante para carnes todo ahí era perfecto. Por desgracia, los comentarios que parcamente salían de la boca del moreno eran escuetos. Como último intento, la chica dejó una pregunta para el final.

— ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí, verdad?

—Sólo cuando quiero un buen corte. — La respuesta más extensa hasta ese momento, según ella.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, y entre más pasaban los minutos, más lento comían ellos. A veces él se detenía y hacia girar su tenedor sobre el plato sin decir nada mientras que ella llenaba su boca con trocitos pequeños, muy pequeños de piña. Cuando por fin hubieron terminado con la última sobra, K´ rompió el silencio.

—Kula...

La chica dejó de buscar nada con su cuchara y levanto la vista para verlo.

—Ayer. Casi recibes una bala por mí...pudiste haberla detenido con un escudo, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te arrojaste sobre mí?

Llevó sus guantes amarillos a cada una de sus rodillas y se enderezó mirando con serenidad a los espejuelos rojos que ocultaban las obsidianas que podía sentir como la miraban fijamente.

—No lo sé. —Respondió—Supongo...que no estaba pensando con claridad. —por último, cerró los ojos y dijo con cándida voz—No quiero que hieran a K´.

La boca de K´ se abrió sutilmente, rompiendo con ese pequeño acto la expresión impasible de su cara.

—Aquí está su cuenta—dijo de repente el camarero dejando sobre la mesa la pequeña bandeja con el papel y una pluma, ya estaba por retirarse cuando se aventuró a decir—Perdonen la indiscreción, pero de casualidad ¿son pareja?—Kula le contestó en seguida que no y el chico se sonrió al oír la forma tan cómoda en la que lo dijo—Bueno, en ese caso permítame decirle que es usted muy bonita, señorita.

El joven era muy simpático y sin malas intenciones, además de majo, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Después de que Kula agradeciera el cumplido, K´ dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, introdujo sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y pasó de largo dejando a la chica atrás.

—Debo irme, muchas gracias por la comida, ha sido delicioso—Afirmaba Kula a medida que se alejaba corriendo y agitaba su mano, y mientras ella se marchaba, el chico del restaurante se preguntaba... ¿Cómo alguien con esa chispa podía estar con alguien tan... callado?

Anduvieron por la vereda hasta salir de la calle en dónde estaba el restaurante. K´ caminaba tranquilo delante de Kula, ella, por el contrario se veía nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera como decirlo. Las últimas hojas otoñales comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas, al cabo de unos instantes el chico supo que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— soltó él al detenerse. La muchacha apenas y lo escuchó, no dejaba de hacerse nudos con los dedos de las manos, K´ le miró por encima del hombro y se bajó las gafas, lo suficiente para mirar a Kula directamente y sin rodeos. — Estas muy callada. — Al no obtener una reacción por parte de la menor, se subió de nuevo las gafas y con una mueca astuta dijo— No me digas que el camarero te ha dejado sin palabras.

— ¡No...No es eso!— alegó la adolescente de manera abrupta y con las mejillas tenuemente coloradas, K´ se dio por satisfecho, la conocía bien y darse cuenta de eso impidió que la mueca que estaba apareciendo en su rostro terminara de dibujarse.

— Eres demasiado transparente. — Sentenció secamente, casi como un reproche cuando en realidad buscaba excusar el hecho de que quizá la conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Y eso no estaba bien.

Kula no entendió lo que quería decir y tampoco quería preguntarle, a su parecer, K´ se estaba poniendo algo pesado. Pasaron por el parque que no estaba muy lejos del departamento, afuera había un gran cartel blanco con letras azules que decía:

 _Nueva pista de hielo_

 _¡Ven a disfrutar!_

 _¡Démosle la bienvenida al invierno!_

K´, lo vio primero, sus intenciones de perder el tiempo en una pista de patinaje eran nulas, ni siquiera por petición de Kula, por lo que decidió pasar de largo; pero antes de que consiguiera llegar a la otra esquina...

— ¡K´, mira, una pista de hielo!— la chica corrió agitando su lacio cabello azul hacia la entrada, y aguardó por él en el acceso.

— No pasan de las doce. La pista la abren hasta las tres.

Kula estaba por torcer la boca cuando algo se le ocurrió— Podríamos esperar.

— Sería un desperdicio de tiempo.

— No para mí— sostuvo Kula pasando sus manos detrás de su espalda— A mi gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

La dureza en su rostro se acentuó más, iba a darle una última e irrevocable negativa a Kula cuando la vio sonreír, como en el día anterior, ella resplandecía. No pudo negarse. Así de fácil. No pudo negarse.

— Iré...— comenzó K´ cuando cambio su rumbo hacia el acceso— Pero no esperes que entre contigo a la pista.

La chica no quiso tentar su surte, así que no dijo nada más. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Lo bueno de los días entre semana es que no hay mucha concurrencia en los parques, era extraño que decidieran abrir la pista ese mismo día, de igual forma, K´ estaba conforme con ello, pronto regresaría Whip para relevarlo del repentino cargo de niñera y con suerte se desharía de ese nudo que lo sujetaba como a una marioneta.

En especial después de esto.

Había una zona en donde se volaban cometas, se trataba de un campo alto y verde, como siempre, Kula caminaba por la barandilla dando pasos pequeños y a veces grandes. K´ mantenía un ritmo normal, permaneciendo alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Las llamativas cometas tenían embelesada a la muchacha, pensó cuan divertido seria volar una, nunca lo había hecho, entonces quiso saber cómo se hacía, pasó su atención del cielo a la tierra y ahí vio no a niños, si no a parejas. Parejas que se divertían en unión. Había una joven que volaba una mariposa de colores opacos, ella sostenía el carrete y se reía mientras su novio la abrazaba, unos metros más atrás un muchacho enseñaba a su novia como maniobrar una cometa con forma de dragón. La última pareja estaba tomada de las manos mientras sostenían juntos el carrete; era muy bonito de ver, pero... ¿Qué se sentía? Que alguien le tomara de la mano, que le murmurara cosas al oído y la hiciera reír. Que le diera un beso.

— Oye— la grave voz de K´ logro sacarla de si ensimismamiento— Hay que seguir.

Y el alivio la envolvió. Lo tenía justo a su lado, en la mira de sus ojos, eso que por un segundo sintió que le faltaba. Aunque no era su novio, aunque él no supiera cuanto ella lo apreciaba, cuanto lo quería. Kula se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de tener su compañía, a ella no le molestaba su actitud, ni le importaba su carácter; y sin importar que K´ no supiera lo que Kula sentía, ella ya estaba contenta, porque ese sentimiento era suyo y nadie se lo podía quitar.

Terminaron recargados en una baranda de acero, K´ estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no se debía sólo a la espera, Kula ya llevaba rato sin hablar y eso no era bueno, descubrió que si había algo le disgustaba más que oírla hablar sin parar, era no escucharla y se reprochó por ello. La vio por el rabillo del ojo, ella ni siquiera se había terminado su algodón de azúcar.

— ¿En qué piensas?— indagó él de manera casual.

— En nada...— dijo con la voz apagada y distante. Ya no pensaba en las cometas, tampoco en las parejas que dejaron atrás. Pensaba en lo triste que era no poder expresar sus sentimientos por temor a no ser correspondida y sabía que no lo era.

— Mentira.

— No importa, son sólo tonterías.

— Llevo desde ayer escuchando tonterías, una mas no hará la diferencia.

Kula miro el cielo en busca de que decir, de pronto recordó las cometas y las preguntas que se había hecho al ver a esas personas tan enamoradas y tan felices, aquel recuerdo la enternecía y traía un débil brillo a sus ojos.

— Me preguntaba... ¿Qué se sentirá que alguien te quiera? Que te tome de la mano al caminar, la apriete y no te suelte. Te abrace y te dedique palabras dulces. Me pregunto ¿Cómo se siente un beso?

Era como ver una luz extinguirse, de repente, Kula no se veía radiante, su chispa se estaba apagando. Entonces K´ recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo su hermana antes de marcharse.

 _¨Mantenla contenta¨_

— Vamos— espetó K´ atrapando con su mano enfundada una de las delgadas manos de Kula y empezando a caminar de manera apresurada.

— ¿A dónde?— protestó la joven trastabillando por el repentino tirón.

— Faltan veinte minutos. Si esperamos más tendremos que hacer fila y yo no pienso quedarme más tiempo.

La velocidad de los pasos de K´ casi hacía que la adolescente tuviera que correr a sus espaldas. Kula tenía el brazo bien estirado y sentía la suave presión en sus dedos de cuando en cuando; era la primera vez que K´ la tomaba de la mano, por lo regular, si él la sujetaba era ya sea por el brazo o la muñeca, nunca por la mano. Tuvo el deseo de sujetar también la suya, titubeo un poco antes de poder mover un dedo siquiera.

— ¿K´?

— ¿Qué?

— Sobre ayer y hoy... Se lo tedioso que es todo esto para ti, no te agrada nada de esto y sin embargo haz sido muy amable conmigo, solo quería...

— No lo digas. — Le cortó de tajo— No necesito que lo hagas, sólo hazme un favor— la chica se puso atenta, si podía hacer algo por él sería más que suficiente— No vuelvas a ser tan imprudente. No necesito que nadie se arriesgue por mí.

No era lo que esperaba oír, pero no discutió. Cuando llegaron a la pista se encontraron con una fila de unas diez personas, K´ había tenido razón otra vez. Él le soltó la mano y Kula se le quedo mirando.

— ¿No vienes?

— No. Me quedare aquí hasta que salgas. — Respondió. Luego de que Kula se hubiera apartado, el teléfono de K´ empezó a vibrar dentro de su chaqueta, miró la pantalla y posteriormente atendió. — ¿Qué pasa, Maxima?

Mientras tanto en la fila, Kula se hallaba detrás de dos chicos bastante altos que se hablaban cosas al oído, uno de ellos se volteó burlesco y le dijo:

— Oye, niña ¿Viniste a patinar?

— Sí, ¿En dónde están tus padres? Los niños pequeños tienen que entrar acompañados por un adulto— le secundó el otro igual de socarrón.

— No soy ninguna niña y sí. Vine a patinar. ¿Tienen algún problema?

Los dos sujetos se echaron a reír al ver que la chica se había enfadado— Mira esto, Roy. La hiciste enojar.

— Venga, no te enojes muñeca. Te daré un dulce ¿Vale?— del bolsillo de su chamarra, el muchacho extrajo una paleta de caramelo que paso repetidas veces frente a la expresión aburrida de la chica.

El portero siguió llamado y dando pases a los que esperaban en la entrada hasta llegar con el par de fanfarrones que cuando quisieron avanzar, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de no poder despegar los pies de su sitio.

— ¿Qué dem...?

— Creo que se les congelaron los pies, chicos— con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la chiquilla los pasó llevándose la paleta consigo.

La pista era espaciosa, pero era artificial y las hojas de los patines no se deslizaban con fluidez. Con disimulo, Kula procuró que nadie la mirara, puso la palma extendida de su mano debajo de sus labios y de un solo soplido recubrió el suelo bajo sus pies con hielo de verdad.

— Mucho mejor— dijo y entró a disfrutar. Dio una vuelta, luego dos, luego tres y a la cuarta empezó a patinar en círculos, cerca de la entrada estaban dos niños que la veían patinar, debían ser hermanos puesto que el chico, que también era el mayor, cuidaba mucho y aun a regañadientes a la pequeña con la que tenía gran similitud.

Estaban asombrados y le seguían en cada movimiento, ella los vio y agitó una mano para saludarles, los pequeños le regresaron el saludo, luego el niño pareció buscar algo la diminuta mochila que cargaba, con trabajo sacó una escultura de vidrio, era un delfín y se lo entregó a la niña junto a él, Kula los veía mientras patinaba y en una última vuelta escucho decir a la pequeña.

— ¡Prey, recordaste mi cumpleaños!

La niña abrazó a su hermano y este rascándose la nuca le contesto:

— Bueno, yo... quería darte algo especial, siempre eres muy linda conmigo y... pues como te gustan los delfines te conseguí esto.

— ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad me gusta mucho. Aunque hubiese estado bien si me hubieras dado algo hecho por ti.

— Sí, bueno...no soy muy bueno con las manualidades.

La joven de hermoso patinar se inmovilizó en el centro de la pista y caviló.

Nunca le había regalado nada a K´ y con franqueza era larga la lista de cosas que no le gustaban. ¿Qué podía darle ella de sus manos que él no despreciara?

— ¡Lo tengo!— y sin más, salió de la pista con aire entusiasmado _—A K´ le gusta el fuego, esculpiré fuego para él. No importa si esta hecho de hielo, seguro que le gustara._

Por su parte, K´ ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Maxima.

— _¿El parque central? ¿En serio?—_ rio Máxima— _Y a ti ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el parque?_

— Kula quería venir. — Contestó secamente.

— _Ya veo..._

— _Pero que tierno de tu parte, hermanito. —_ Se asomó su hermana por el altavoz

— Whip...

— Ya admítelo, K´. Kula es una buena niña, deberi...

— Basta. — Demandó molesto. — Estoy cansado de esto. No siento nada por Kula, no es más que una niña con la que tengo que cargar...

Y de repente, se desquebrajó, la flama de hielo que Kula había fabricado se hizo pedazos en sus manos, no supo que se rompió primero. El eco de su corazón siendo desgarrado se confundió con el del hielo al ser despedazado.

— Kula...

Continuara...

 **N/A:** Quiero agradecer a todos por su review :D y sus buenas críticas. Escribir desde dos perspectivas tan diferentes si que da dolor de cabeza. Además, antes de subir el capítulo, rondaba en mi cabeza la siguiente pregunta... ¨ ¿K´ diría algo así?¨ así que para inspirarme tuve que ir a gastarme un peso en las maquinas del cine y las tiendas, solo para ver al par abrazarse XD.

Me disculpo si me demore, pero... ya saben. Tenía que matar a Rugal jajaja. Bueno. Me despido, no sin antes darles nuevamente las gracias por aceptar mi humilde trabajo. Espero y les guste, pasen buen (inserte dia)


End file.
